Havoc
Unstable mutant powerhouse Author: bzero PC in: Exiles NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 100 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes History *IMAGE:* Havoc is a pretty blonde woman with a body toned by frequent exercise and physical activity. She currently wears a fancy gown, which is partially torn to reveal some sort of Kevlar containment suit beneath it. Waves of energy seems to emanate from her body when she’s not paying attention. *HAVOCVERSE HISTORY:* Havoc absorbs ambient stellar energy and reemits it as a focused plasma blast strong enough to melt steel or fry a person, although she can finely tune it to cause little or no damage. Alex has at times required a containment suit to keep all the energy from constantly discharging. She is immune to her sister Cyclops' power, and vice versa. Although her power actually first manifested itself when she was a child, when she killed a bully that was threatening her and her foster sister, the memory was suppressed by Mistress Sinister, and Alex did not re-discover that she was a mutant until her college years. As a geology student, Alex met archaeology professor Nur Abdol, also a mutant with the ability to absorb stellar radiation. Abdol, who called herself Living Per Aa, had discovered a psychic link between herself and Summers, and also that Alex's body was somehow jamming her own ability to re-channel the energy that she absorbed. Abdol captured Alex and took her to her lab in Egypt, where she managed to shield Summers from cosmic radiation, allowing her own body to realize its potential. Abdol became the Living Monolith, a giant mutant who was then fought by the X-Men. During the battle, Alex's mutant powers activated, due to the strain of entrapment in the Monolith's machine, defeating the Monolith. However, Alex could not control her powers and remained in the Egyptian desert until she was captured by a Sentinel and brought to the base of its creator, Lawrie Trask. Trask gave Summers the code-name Havoc and a suit which contained her energy and monitored it. The X-Men eventually fought Trask and her Sentinels, and Havoc was freed, along with other captive mutants, but an unleashing of her power destroyed the temple they were in, severely injuring her. The X-Men brought Alex to a doctor, Karla Lykos, whom they knew of from Professor X's files, and left her for treatment. Lykos turned out to be an energy-drainer, and her absorption of Havoc's unique mutant energy transformed her into Sauron. After the X-Men defeated Sauron in the Savage Land, Havoc joined the team to learn to control her power. She soon fell in love with Lorne Dane (Polaris), and after a battle with Proteus, the couple left the X-Men and went to pursue their mutual interest in geology in the American Southwest. Alex and Lorne stayed there for a while, until the Marauders attacked and bonded Malice to Lorne, subverting his will and turning him into their evil leader. At the same time, Alex's powers were beginning to flare out of control, so after escaping the Marauders, she went to New York and contacted the X-Men. Havoc was with the X-Men when they "died" in Dallas to defeat the Adversary, and went with them to Australia upon their "resurrection." Alex's brother-in-law Maddie Pryor, who had also been with the team in Dallas, appeared to have started an affair with her, seducing Alex with his latent telepathy and magic. After Maddie's death, the X-Men were attacked by Nurse, and during the battle, Havoc fired at Nurse's ship, which appeared to explode, killing Storm. Actually, the body they found in the wreckage was a decoy, but at the time, Havoc was very distraught by her actions. Soon afterwards, Havoc received a desperate call from Lorne, claiming to be free of Malice and in trouble. The X-Men traced Lorne to the Savage Land, where they rescued him from Zaladane, but not before his magnetic powers were stolen. Upon their return to Australia, the team found themselves under attack by the Reavers and when it was obvious they were losing, they stepped through the Siege Perilous (with a little telepathic shoving from Psylocke), a gateway to judgment and rebirth into new lives. Alex ended up in Genosha, an amnesiac, and was told that she was one of their magistrates. She was freed from their control and her memories returned after the X-Men were put on trial and escaped, taking down the ruling government, and helping to set up a combined leadership in its place. Havoc stayed in Genosha to help with the rebuilding, but was coaxed away by Val Cooper, who asked her to lead the new government-sponsored version of X-Factor. Havoc accepted, and was X-Factor’s leader until her reality collapsed and she wound up with the Exiles, recruited to help track Proteus, who had used the Tallus to gain access to a 1000 realities. Havoc was made field commander of the new Exiles team, but it hasn’t gone well. Her control over her powers has become more unstable, and she has accidently burned several teammates with her plasma, including Karma, who was injured quite badly. Havoc still retains the Tallis, but has lost a bit of her already-shaky confidence. Stats *Fighting:* Good (+1 H2H) *Agility:* Excellent *Strength:* Good (10) *Endurance:* Incredible (40) *Reason:* Good *Intuition:* Good (+0 to Init) *Psyche:* Good 10 *Health:* 80 *Karma:* 33 *Resources:* Typical *Popularity:* 5 *Real Name:* Alexandra “Alex” Bethany Summers *Affiliation:* Exiles *Previous Affiliations:* X-Factor, X-Women *Relatives:* Summers family *Aliases:* Goblin Princess *Religious Affiliation:* Catholic *Status:* Dating Polaris *Movement:* 3 areas/turn *KNOWN POWERS:* _Plasma Generation:_ Unearthly (100) damage if focused (up to 3 areas) or Mn (75) damage to all in 2 areas (Psyche FEAT to cause less damage). > _Plasma wall:_ Moving wall of plasma doing AM 50 damage to anyone it intercepts _Absorption:_ Unearthly 100 ability to absorb plasma energy and redirect it. _Partial invulnerability:_ Un 100. She is immune to the adverse effects of most forms of radiation and heat. Havoc is immune to her own powers and to those of Cyclops and other members of the Summers bloodline. *Equipment:* *Armor Suit:* Excellent (20) Protection against Energy and Physical Attacks. *Tallus:* The Tallus is a device for the Exiles to use to contact their guide, Heather Hudson, or find out information about various alternate realities in the multiverse that they are visiting. It's gold-shaped and worn on the wrist. Only the wearer can hear what it says. It was worn first by the Exiles' leader Blink, then by Sabretooth, and now by Havoc. *Talents:* Leadership, Martial Arts A, Geophysics, Geology *Contacts: * Exiles (Dark Claw, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Storm, Heather Hudson); X-Factor (Multiple Woman, Polaris, Tough Chick, Wolvesbane), X-Women Category:Exiles Category:Exiles Team